


Why Did It Have To Be You??//WOWKWAN// ONE SHOTS

by euphoric_tae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Concert, Crying, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Matter of Life and Death, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Stalking, Tension, Why Did I Write This?, creepy message, mentions of gun, mentions of implied death, sehyoon loves byeongkwan, wowkwan is too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Sehyoon should have told the others,maybe things would be different now,maybe Kwan would have stayed,but it's done,and theres nothing he can do about it now.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, i'm back again with my first short story (well i think it is) anyways i'm sorry for not updating/ finishing 'Youth Doesn't last Forever' (even though i said i would finish it, school and my training has been killing my time) but if you want go check it out and i'll try my best to update it soon. once again i'm really sorry.. Well enjoy this one, i love you guys who put up with my shitty writing anyways <3

“Hey Sehyoon, where are you going?” Jun moved his head slightly away from the eyeshadow brush that was in the makeup artists hand, as he yelled from across the dressing room, trying not to ruin his eyeshadow.

 

“I’m Just going to grab my shoes from backstage” he yelled back.

 

“Okay make sure your quick, were on in like 10”

 

“Yup” Sehyoon turned around as he left the dressing room to go find his shoes.

 

Once he got backstage he could hear all the choices cheering as the teaser video played for the new comeback. He smiled looking around for a while until he found the silver slacks, causing him to lean under a chair reaching for them.

 

He eventually grabbed a hold of them lifting them as his phone went off, smoothly pulling it out of his back pocket, unlocking It to see a message from ‘unknown’.

 

He stared at the number for a second as he opened up the message.

 

_‘Leave the group otherwise I will shoot someone tonight.’_

Sehyoon froze as he was tempted to respond back, but instead he just stared at the message, wondering how the person got his number and why someone would want him to leave the group.

 

“Sehyoon hurry up, were on in 5” Donghun yelled.

 

He quickly blinked, closing his phone as he came back to his senses returning back to the dressing room.

 

Byeongkwan walked up to him as he finished buttoning the last button on his shirt.

 

“Hey is everything okay? You look a little pale”. He put his hand on Sehyoon’s shoulder.

 

“Ye-yeah” He stuttered.

 

He didn’t want to tell the members about the anonymous message, after all what if it was a joke, I mean who could think to bring a gun to a concert, especially when there’s security outside, patrolling all areas.

 

“Hey, Sehyoonie, c’mon, don’t look so miserable, at least you have me, like seriously how can you look so sad when your dating the sexiest, hottest, funniest person on the planet” Byeongkwan giggled reaching for his hand.

 

Sehyoon smiled nodding.

 

“I love you okay, remember that” he leaned in placing a small peck on Sehyoons forehead.

 

Sehyoon was just about to answer him back when Jun interrupted.

 

“Everyone, c’mon, it’s time to go” Jun Yelled, with his huge smile.

 

“okay let’s go then” He smiled patting his shoulder as they all walked out of the room. They all met backstage as all 5 formed in a circle, as they each stuck an arm in the middle.

 

“Hana, dul, set, A.C.E HAWITING” They all cheered together as the lifted their arms moving onto the stage.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“They all got into their positions, to start ‘take me higher’ as the music played.

 

One by one they gave it their best shot, singing their own parts, and killing the harmony when singing together, until eventually the song ended.

 

They all walked up stage out of breath as Jun held his microphone towards his mouth, but as soon as he could say anything the lights dimmed, as 5tar started to play, with the projector screen turning on, as all the boys turned around instantly.

 

The fan made video soon ended with Jun, Donghun and Chan wiping away a few tears and the other 2 struggling to keep their emotions in check.

 

Jun finally turned around with the others following after him, to se that all of choice were holding up banners that read ‘ _we will always stay together’_ making Jun tear up even more.

 

Minutes passed as he finally regained his strength to lift his microphone up again, sniffling.

 

“Uhh..”

 

A gun sound was suddenly heard, as Jun noticed Byeongkwan collapse from the corner of his eye.

 

Suddenly screams and gasps were heard from the audience as all the boys rushed over towards Byeongkwan, Sehyoon being the first one to reach him.

 

Jun looked over at the small boy, as they was a wound right below his collar bone with blood gushing out of it.

 

“Kwan can you hear me” Sehyoon shook his boyfriend as no response was heard.

 

“C’mon Kwannie, please just open your eyes for us or move your fingers” Chan leaned over as his eyes began to water.

 

Soon 3 surgeons rushed from the corner of the stage towards Byeongkwan pushing the others out of the way, as they lifted Byeongkwan onto the stretcher carefully. Running off with him, as Sehyoon followed along.

 

“Stop” jun grabbed Sehyoon’s arm yanking him back.

 

Sehyoon turned around with a confused expression.

 

“What are you doing, I need to go with him” Sehyoon answered back as he started to pulled his arm free.

 

“Sehyoon don’t you think that it would be better to stay here” Jun questioned him pulled back.

 

“But he needs me” Sehyoon pouted as he stopped pulling for a moment.

 

“Sehyoonie, choice needs you right now, we need to stay positive and try to distract them” Jun sighed.

 

“What the hell Junhee!!! NO, we can’t continue without Kwa!” He eyes began to fill with tears, as he frowned.

 

“Well we need to”

 

Sehyoon finally stopped pulling as he followed Jun back onto the stage. The rest of the boys trying their best to stay calm and to calm the rest of choice down, while keeping themselves together.

 

“Everyone Kwan will be fine” Jun’s voice shacked.

 

Everyone eventually started to quiet down as they all breathed heavily, letting out sighs. The last things they needed was for choice to start to panic.

 

“It’s okay everyone, Kwannie is a strong baby, I promise you he will be back up and going soon” Jun spoke trying to convince the crowd.

 

But all Sehyoon could think about was Byeongkwan and the message that he received earlier.

 

It was all his fault, if he would have told the staff and others about the message earlier than none of this would have ever happened and Byeongkwan would be here. But he’s not, he’s being rushed to hospital, with his life lying in the surgeon’s hands.

 

He sighed as he tilted his head down, staring at his feet. He then looked back upwards into the crowd. Thousands of people were crying. With their phones out possibly tweeting about the incident.

 

He felt sorry for those, sorry for the members, but most of all, sorry for Byeongkwan. He was supposed to be the elder one, protecting his baby, but no he had to fuck things up once again, and this time it would really cost a life.

 

Sehyoon’s eyes began to water as he titled his head back, drawing himself back into reality by the sudden comfort of an arm around him shoulders.

 

“Sehyoonie please don’t cry, uljima aigoo!! Kwannies gonna be okay” Donghun whispered into his ear as he continued rubbing his back.

 

Sehyoon looked up sniffling as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. He pierced his

Lips together nodding.

 

“Okay baby, were gonna get through this, Kwannies strong, he can make it”


	2. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon tries to talk to Jun but he won't listen, all he wants to do is go see his baby but who knows if he'll ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo so i'm back with another chapter, this is also a really short one. so i really tried to make this just a one shot, but clearly i didn't stick to it! Hope y'all enjoy!!

“Kim Sehyoon, I told you that you cannot go see him now” Jun slammed the microphone on the table while he threw his hands up in the air pacing.

 

Donghun ran towards him forcing him to stop, bringing his hands down.

 

“Please just let me” Sehyoon spoke quietly, in a begging manner.

 

“No that’s the final decision” Jun yelled back, as Sehyoon backed away letting his head drop.

 

“Hey, there’s no need to yell” Donghun stood in front of him as he held his hands.

 

“Guys…” Chan spoke quietly as he was interrupted, drooping his head as he placed his hands in his lap.

 

“No, he needs to learn that there’s more important things that we have to do right now, just because you’re his boyfriend doesn’t mean you have to tend to his every need.” Jun yelled back stepping forward, pushing Donghun out of the way.

 

As Chan covered his mouth gasping, as his eyes pooled with tears

 

“Please stop” Chan’s little voice was heard but not loud enough.

 

“But…” Sehyoon mumbled fiddling with his fingers.

 

“No but’s, just leave, go get dressed in the other room, I don’t want to see your selfish face.” Jun pointed towards the door, as Sehyoon dragged his feet towards it.

 

He slowly turned around, with his hair covering his eyes.

 

“I..I-have something tho-“ Sehyoon looked up one last time.

 

“Fuck off, I don’t give a shit for what you have, were on in 15, so be ready for then, otherwise your out.” Jun yelled back walking away.

Sehyoon’s eyes widened as he sighed trying to hold his tears in but managed to let a cry escape as he left the room.

 

Donghun followed Jun grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around so that they were facing each other, he took one look at him as he slapped the leaders cheek.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he shouted in his face.

 

Jun was shocked by the sudden hit.

 

“That’s no way to treat your members, actually fuck that, your FAMILY!” Donghun pushed him backwards as he left the room to go find Sehyoon.

 

Jun just stood there as he heard the door slam.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sehyoon reached the second dressing room as he dropped to the floor sobbing, with the new message already opened in his hands.

 

‘ _Bitch I’m not done, who shall be next? Why don’t you pick??’_

He stared at the message sobbing even harder now as he attempted to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, trying to calm himself down.

 

Moments later the door swung open with Donghun running through.

 

He stopped, looking around the room until he noticed the small boy crouched down on the floor.

 

He suddenly rushed towards him bending down, bringing Sehyoons head into his chest, as he rubbed his back.

 

“Baby I’m sure hyung didn’t mean all of that stuff, he’s just worried about kwannie and took out all his anger on you.”

 

Sehyoon nodded still sobbing.

 

“Now what was it that you wanted to show us?” he questioned.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dont know if i'll continue this out, but if i have more inspiration for it i might start to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hoped you liked it!!! uhh i'm not too sure if i'll write a part 2 to it, maybe depending on how well it goes, but i'll definitely try to update my other story, so hopefully that goes to planned!!!
> 
> Dont forget to give this story some loveeee and feel free to leave a comment since i always like hearing from you guys and improving!!!


End file.
